monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Katya Tairana
Katya Tairana - nastoletnia syrena pochodząca z podwodnego królestwa. To miła i uśmiechnięta dziewczyna, uwielbia otaczać się towarzystwem innych i słuchać komplementów. Katya, chociaż ma bogata wyobraźnię i uwielbia marzyć, ma słomiany zapał. Brak jej motywacji w działaniu wobec czego nie robi tak właściwie nic by osiągnąć swoje cele. Działa pod wpływem chwili i jak nikt poo0trafi zmotywować grupę do działania. Osobowość Katya to niepoprawna optymistka - chodzi uśmiechnięta i rzadko kiedy zaprząta sobie głowę złymi myślami. Jak mało kto potrafi w ciemności odnaleźć iskierkę nadziei, wierzy że ludzie się zmieniają i każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę. Katyi owszem, brak ogłady i nie należy do najbystrzejszych osób na świecie, ale w gruncie rzeczy jest do rany przyłóż, ciepłą i kochaną osobą która rodzinę stawia na pierwszym miejscu, jednakże do jej wrażliwej strony trudno jest się dostać. Zazwyczaj nagłe wybuchy płaczu Katyi odstraszają bardziej opanowane osoby. Syrenka jest również marzycielką - potrafi godzinami snuć swoje wizje wymarzonej rzeczywistości ale w przypadku Katyi "zmienianie świata" kończy się jedynie na słowach, ma słomiany zapał i szybko zmienia swoje obiekty zainteresowania. Katyi brak konsekwencji w działaniu, lecz potrafi zmotywować. To ona podbudowała grupę kiedy pozostawieni samym sobie tracili nadzieję na bezpieczny powrót do domu. Jednocześnie nie zawsze działa na zdrowy rozsądek, poddając się przeczuciom i powtarzając zasłyszane gdzieś plotki. Jest łasa na komplementy, wręcz potrzebuje ich słuchać - dzięki temu bardziej promienieje i ma więcej siły do działania. Żyje chwilą i nie martwi się tym co będzie jutro...przecież nie dzieje się to teraz. Wygląd Katya jest syreną o karmwlowej karnacji. Swoje cynamonowe, długie włosy spina je w dwa, luźne warkoczyki a grzywkę zaczesuje do tyłu. Tęczówki dziewczyny są brązowe, tak samo brwi. Jej ciało pokrywają łuski o morskiej barwie, widać je szczególnie na twarzy, rękach, nogach oraz szyi i udach. Syreni ogon Katyi ma morską barwę i jest wykończony niebiesko-zieloną płetwą. Relacje 'Rodzina' Ze swoją mamą Katya ma raczej dobre relacje, chociaż nie była ona szczęśliwa gdy córki oświadczyły jej że planują zmienić szkołę, w dodatku wyjechać na zupełnie inny kontynent. Ojca rzadko kiedy widywała, ma z nim zdecydowanie słabszy kontakt niż jej siostra-bliźniaczka Satya. Dziewczyny można śmiało nazwać swoimi przeciwieństwami. 'Przyjaciele' Za swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, Katya uważa Satyę. Katyi o wiele łatwiej idzie nawiązywanie relacji niż siostrze, toteż w Straszyceum zaprzyjaźniła się z Poppy Hokkaido. Swoimi przyjaciółkami, syrena nazywa także Sun Hi i Harumi. 'Znajomi' Dziewczyna zaznajomiła się z Justine, Justinem, Blair, Nishanem, Accusticą oraz Symphony, których poznała jeszcze podczas przebywania w ojczystym kraju. 'Wrogowie' Na tą chwilę żadna osoba ze Straszyceum nie zalazła za łuski Katyi na tyle, by syrena nazwała ją swoim wrogiem. Również w rodzinnym mieście nie odczuwała by ktoś był do niej wrogo nastawiony. 'Miłość' Katya jest singielką, twierdzi że chłopcy ją onieśmielają. 'Zwierzak' Dziewczyna nie posiada zwierząt. Zainteresowania 'Projektowanie biżuteri' Katya od małego uwielbiała grzebać w błyskotkach należących do mamy i ku niezadowoleniu rodzicielki, syrenka nierzadko sklejała ze sobą pojedyńcze elementy tworząc swego rodzaju konstrukcje. Koniec końców Katya na urodziny otrzymała własne błyskotki którymi "bawi się" do dziś. 'Taniec' Podobnie jak siostra, Katya jest uzdolnioną tancerką, jednak w przeciwieństwie do Satyi, Katya do tańca podchodzi jako zwyczajne hobby a nie sposób na życie. 'Fotografia podwodna' Odkąd tylko Katya odkryła na lądzie fotografię, nie mal od razu pokochała możliwość uwieczniania chwil na zdjęciach. Szczególnie upodobała sobie fotografię podwodną, gdyż to właśnie podwodne pejzaże są jej najbliższe. Zdolności *'Oddychanie pod wodą' - Jako syrena Katya może bez problemowo przebywać pod wodą. *'Pływanie' - Dziewczyna doskonale pływa, nawet pod postacią człowieka. *'Zmiana płetwy na nogi' - Dzięki podarunkowi od matki, Katya może zmienić swój syreni ogon na parę ludzkich nóg. Dzięki temu, może przebywać ponad wodą. *'Rozumienie wodnych stworzeń' - Będąc syreną, Katyę łączy wyjątkowa więź z morskimi stworzeniami. Dziewczyna potrafi wyczuć ich nastrój oraz potrzeby. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Miętowych łuskach na ciele. *Zwykle chodzi w ubraniach ograniczających się jedynie do koloru miętowego i błękitu. *Piskliwym głowie. *Spina włosy w warkoczyki. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Kat. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Na mą płetwę!" *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Nie dzieli go z siostrą. Cały utrzymany jest w ulubionych kolorach dziewczyny - miętowym i błękitnym, podłogę zdobią drobne muszelki które świecą w ciemności. *'Ciekawostka' - Jest starsza od siostry o dwie minuty, toteż Katya ma większe prawo do tego by zasiąść na tronie. Wystąpienia *Bollywood here we come! - Debiut. Ciekawostki *Imię postaci zostało nadane na cześć postaci z filmu Bratz, która była dżinnem. Zostało wybrane także dlatego że brzmi podobnie do imienia jej siostry. *Nazwisko pochodzi z hindi i oznacza "Pływać". *Podobnie jak siostra, Katya nosi przy sobie amulet pozwalający jej zmienić ogon na nogi. *Katya śpiewa o wiele gorzej od siostry, jednak cechuje ją większe poczucie rytmu. *Pierwotnie należała do Amity.Gali. *Ma swoje odzwierciedlenie w uniwersum ff do "Winx club" , Sinéad/Andreę, czarodziejkę słońca. Serie 'Basic' Katya ID.jpg Włosy Katyi są spięte w dwa warkoczyki. Na głowę ma założoną niebiesko-miętową narzutkę wykończoną złotymi cekinami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w ciemnoturkusowy top którego rękawy zaczynają się na wysokości łopatek. Ubranie sprawia wrażenie pokrytego rybią łuską. Biodra dziewczyny opasane są niebieskim materiałem. Jej ogon został ozdobiony przy płetwie ozdoba z perełek, inne ozdoby syreny to złota bransoletka czy dopasowane kolczyki. Makijaż dziewczyny jest bardzo delikatny. Katya v2ID.jpg W ludzkiej formie Katya ma spięte włosy w dwa warkoczyki a grzywkę nieco zaczesaną do tyłu. Ubrana jest w błyszczący top pokryty łuską, który zawiązywany jest wokół szyji. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także długą do ziemi, delikatnie odkrywającą stopy spódnicę w ulubionych kolorach. Przypomina ona nieco płetwy ryby. Jej buty to czarne pantofelki. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są niebieskimi kolczykami, makijaż ma bardzo delikatny. 'Gloom Beach' Katya i Satya GB.jpg Włosy Katyi są spięte w charakterystyczny dla postaci sposób. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w luźny top z krótkim rękawkiem, jest on ciemnoturkusowy. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także niebieski, dwuczęściowy strój kąpielowy i długą spódnicę barwy niebiesko-miętowej z rozcięciem do biodra. Jej buty to szare klapki plażowe. Na ozdoby syreny składają się: miętowa spinka-rozgwiazda we włosach, naszyjnik z rozgwiazdą oraz pojedyncze bransoletki na nadgarstkach. Występuje wraz z siostrą. Klasyczny potwór 190px|left Syrena – w mitologii greckiej to niebezpieczne i przebiegłe stworzenia femme fatale wyobrażane jako półkobieta-półptak. Później, podobnie jak w mitologii rzymskiej, nimfa morska wyobrażana jako ryba z głową kobiety lub pod postacią półkobiety-półryby. Syreny zamieszkiwały małe wyspy na Morzu Śródziemnym (w pobliżu jońskiego miasta Fokaja), skąd wabiły urzekającym śpiewem żeglarzy i zabijały ich. Wedle Pauzaniasza straciły swe pióra w konkursie śpiewaczym z muzami, który przegrały. Muzy zaś uczyniły sobie z nich korony. Apollodorus podaje, iż były dziećmi Syreny, córki Melpomeny i boga rzeki Achelousa. Nosić miały imiona Pisinoe, Agalope i Thelxiepia. Pierwsza z nich grała na lirze druga śpiewała, trzecia zaś przygrywała na flecie. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|270px Lakszadiwy – (hindi लक्षद्वीप, trb.: Lakszadwip, trl.: Lakṣadvīp; malajalam ലക്ഷദ്വീപ്; ang. Lakshadweep) – archipelag i jedno z terytoriów związkowych Indii, położone na Morzu Lakkadiwskim u południowo-zachodnich wybrzeży Indii. Do niedawna było znane w Polsce pod nazwą Lakkadiwy, od niej przyjęła się obowiązująca obecnie nazwa morza. Stolicą terytorium, a zarazem jedynym miastem (miejscowością) jest Kavaratti. Powierzchnia terytorium wynosi zaledwie 32 km², a zamieszkane jest przez około 65 000 osób. Nazwa terytorium w języku malajalam oznacza „sto tysięcy wysp”. W rzeczywistości składa się ono z 36 wysepek. W skład terytorium wchodzą wyspy Amindivi, Cannanore oraz wyspa Minicoy geograficznie należąca już do Malediwów (niektórzy geografowie twierdzą, że jest to oddzielny atol, nienależący do żadnego z tych dwóch archipelagów). Galeria Katya by Rochi.jpg Mandala Satya i Katya.jpg Katya ID.jpg Katya v2ID.jpg Katya i Satya Mermay 2019.jpg Satya i Katya zima 2019.jpg|Strój z okazji Zimy w 2019 roku. Stroje Katya i Satya GB.jpg|Gloom Beach KatyaRandomStrój.jpg|Jakiś odświętny Od innych Katya i Satya Skullette by A.G.png|skull od Amity Meta timeline *'2018' - Zostaje ujawnione istnienie postaci oraz imię. *'2019' - Amity przekazuje Katy ę Rochi, ta zastrzega sobie grafikę swojego autorstwa i tekst związany z Katyą. Kategoria:Syreny Kategoria:Indie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija